Thus with a Kiss, I die
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: Derek and Casey auditioning for the same play? Impossible. Must be the work of a bet! Will sparks fly and new things be discovered? Or will bickering ensue? Rated T for later chapters. Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, for all of you readers out there who have been reading my story, 'Wanderers', I am experiencing severe writers' block. May someone give me adivce or ideas on how I should continue? I will give credit where credit is deserved.

Okay, so this story was bubbling in my head about 4 hours ago. And I just absolutely loved the idea. If anyone else has done something similar (haven't read anything similar, that I can recall), I'm sorry and I did not steal this idea from you. I was reading 'Isn't Someone Missing Me?' and it has nothing to do with this story. So, I'm thoroughly confused as to how this idea jumped into my head by reading that story. Oh, well, you guys should read it. It's very good. Bravo to jerbils11. Okay, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the story!

By the way, POV is Casey's throughout the whole story. **R&R!**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek or anything else that seems _very_ familiar to you. hint hint nudge nudge

--

I clapped excitedly while I read the poster of the up-coming theatre production. I so needed to try out for the leading role. I would be so good for it and besides, I love acting and the whole drama of the theatre. Emily showed up next to me, reading the poster and turning towards me with a knowing look. I looked at her excitedly and gave her a thumbs up.

"I am _so_ nailing this role," I said, but then something horrible came to my mind. "What if I mess up in front of everyone?"

"You will do awesome, Casey. Don't worry about it," Emily said and shrugged off my worried question.

"You're right, Em. I need to stay calm, focused, collected, mellow," I stretched out the last word and took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. I was doing deep breathing to calm my crazy nerves when someone's back collided with my own. I turned around to be faced with the shaggy-haired step-brother of mine with that big smirk plastered to his cocky face.

"Hey, Space Case. You looked like you were, you know, spacing out. _Again_," Derek laughed and his friends behind him did, too.

"Whatever, Derek," I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at the poster. He followed my look and his smirk grew.

"Oh, Casey, Casey, Casey. See, this is why you are so uncool. Doing things like this. Trying out for the school's new, theatre production," He shook his head and looked back at me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"At least I actually have the _guts_ to get up in front of lots of people and do a play as the main character. Unlike _someone_ I know," I looked him up and down, signalling him that he was the 'someone' I was talking about.

"I could so do it," Derek scoffed at me and I smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Hundred bucks says you wouldn't even try out for the main role and if you did you wouldn't make it all the way to the actually ending of the performance," I took a step towards him, challanging him with confidence in my voice. Derek raised an eyebrow as me.

"Oh, yeah? Is that a bet?" He challanged back. My faced dropped. Derek had always been great with bets. _No matter what_. I quickly brought the smirk back to my face and confidence back to my voice.

"Definitely," I shook my head and narrowed my eyes, smirking up at him.

"Shake on it, McDonald," Derek held out his hand and I took it, giving it a firm shake.

"See you later, Spacey," Derek said and turned on his heel and made his way in the opposite direction, his friends in tow. I turned back towards Emily, still smirking. Emily had a look on her face that said, "Uh-oh."

"Casey, you do know that the two main roles kiss, right?" She said to me as my face dropped. Oh, _crap_. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Umm, just don't worry, Em. It's acting. It's what we have to do. And besides, Derek wouldn't even do it anyways," I said, trying to reassure her even though I hadn't myself. I looked back at the poster and read the date for auditions. It was Friday and today was Monday. I had enough time to learn my lines and I knew that Derek couldn't learn his lines by then. I was safe, perfectly safe. I hope.

"Let's go, Em. I got to get home so I can work on that new English assignment and learn my lines by Friday," I said and motioned Emily to follow me out the school and to her car.

--

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I was practicing my lines in my bedroom, trying to get into the role of Juliet.

"I'm right here," I jumped at the voice behind me and turned around. Derek was standing there, holding his copy of the script.

"For your information, Derek, 'wherefore' does _not_ mean 'where'," I scoffed at him, putting my hands on my hips and scowling.

"Well, how am I suppose to know that? And what does this mean? 'Then move not, while prayer's effect I take'? It's like it's in a completely different language!" Derek put his script back down and scoffed.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, that is the line just before they kiss," I explained to him. His hands shot up in the air along with his eyebrows. He backed away a little.

"What do you mean '_kiss_'? We're suppose to _kiss_? When did that happen?" Derek asked, thoroughly confused and a tad scared.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You won't even get the part. Hakuna matata," I smirked at him as he put on a look of mock hurt.

"I can get the part," He said with a determined look on his face. "And did you just use a line from a Disney movie?" He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling in.

He opened his mouth, but then we heard my mother's voice echoing through the house, "Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Derek quickly turned on his heel and went downstairs. I put my script on my desk and went to the living room. Everyone sat down at the table as my mother put a big bowl of spaghetti and meatballs in the center of the dining table. We each helped ourselves to the dinner.

"So, anything new? How was your day?" My mother asked once we started eating.

"I got an A on my science test," Lizzie said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, which, of course, it wasn't.

"I got a B on that test," Edwin looked upset with his grade, considering he usually gets A's.

"Well, I'm going to try out for the school's new play!" I said happily to everyone.

"Oh, that's great, honey. What play is it?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"And I assume you'll be auditioning for the role of Juliet?" My mother asked.

"Of co-"

"I'm auditioning for Romeo," Derek cut in and took a sip of his drink. George almost choked on his spaghetti. Lizzie and Edwin dropped their fork-fulls of food, mouths hanging open. Mom raised her eyebrows and looked from Derek to George. I sent him a death glare.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Derek?" Edwin asked after a moment.

"Ditto," Lizzie said, shaking her head. I continued with sending my evil, death glare.

"Wow, umm, Derek. I must say, that is quite, umm, a surprise," George said with his eyebrows raised at his eldest son, looking from Derek to Mom to me and back to Derek. Again, continuing with the evil, death glare here, not saying a word.

"So, you are, umm, going to be in the play, too?" Mom asked.

"Why, ye-"

"He wouldn't even be able to nail the part, Mom. May I be excused?" I gave Derek one last evil, death glare and turned towards my mother.

"Umm, sure, Casey," She replied, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Thanks, good night," I said and ran up the stairs and to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me and sat down angrilly on my bed. He just had to go and ruin _my_ news. Because him trying out for a play is way more important and 'interesting' than me trying out for one. I've done many other school plays. It's nothing new, it's just the same old, same old.

I scoffed and laid back on my bed, pretending my ceiling was Derek and sending it an evil, death glare. He just _had _to be the center of attention, didn't he? God, he is so narcissistic. He's so, so, so _vain_.

But, I smiled at the thought of Derek failing. He was _not_ going to get that part. I mean, how could it even be possible for him, The Derek Venturi, to be able to do something that he claimed was so lame. And once he fails, he owes me a hundred bucks. Oh, I could so use that hundred bucks. Maybe, buy some news clothes and books or put it in my college fund.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Derek not getting the part. But, one thing crossed my mind right before I fell into unconciousness. What if Derek _did_ get the part? How could I handle him rubbing it in my face? Better yet, how am I going to kiss him?

--

So, please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be coming soon and once again, I'm having major writers' block for my other story. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay!! Here is chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it! I'm happy. . I'm actually starting to think this story will make it. I don't think I'll get stuck anywhere along the way. And if I do, I could always sit down and draw a story plan, even though I _hate_ doing that. Oh, well. So, now you know the play. Kind of obvious, huh? But, it's the play that I really like and know most about! Okay, so please **R&R**! Enough and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. And Romeo and Juliet belongs to William Shakespeare. I also do not own anything else that appears to belong to someone else (you should be able to recognize it right away).

--

So, it was Friday. The day of the auditons was finally here. And I could not sit still in study hall. I usually took study hall time to my advantage and did as much homework and extra credit assignments as possible. But, I stared at the clock impatiently, waiting for the last ten minuted to go by really fast. I tapped my pencil on my desk and my legs were going out of control, shaking as if I were Tigger and needed to shout, "TTFN, tata for now!"

Yeah, I wanted to tata my butt out of this classroom and haul it to the auditorium where the auditions were being held in exactly 7 minutes. I continued to tap my pencil like a maniac and hummed the Winnie the Pooh theme song. Darn Tigger comment has me thinking about Winnie the Pooh.

I put my pencil down and put my hands on my knees, trying to get them to stop bouncing like a freaking little kid on a pogo stick. I managed to get on leg to stop. I didn't even try the other. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and looked up at the clock for, what must have been, the millionth and one time in the last hour.

There was still 4 minutes left until the bell rang. The announcements came on and some lady from the front office rambled on about upcoming events and told us we were such great students and blah, blah, blah. Yeah, great students. I may be one but Derek surely isn't. I scoffed inside my head and glanced at the clock once again.

2 more minutes. Could that dang clock go any slower? And as if it had answered my question, it seemed to tick slower and I narrowed my eyes at it. Darn clock. I glanced at my stuff on my desk and realized I hadn't packed up. I proceded in packing up and when I zipped up my backpack, the bell rang. I smiled and jumped up, snatched up my backpack, and raced out the door like Speedy Gonzales.

I raced so fast to the audition that I almost didn't stop when I realized Derek was right in front of me, entering the door to the auditorium. I slowed down and followed him in and up to the stage. We shrugged off our bookbags and put them up against the wall in the back.

"Get ready to lose the best," Derek smirked at me.

"Hey, even if you did magically make it, you won't last 'till the performance," I rolled my eyes at him as we made our way to the center of the stage.

"This is just the hard part. Doing the practices and performance is a piece of cake, Casey," He looked over at me and back at the theatre director.

Once everyone arrived and was finish with giving Derek weird looks, the auditions started. The first auditions were for the smaller, but still important, roles. Finally, the auditions for Juliet had came and 2 other girls were auditioning with me. I was to audition last. I stood back and watched them, going over my lines in my head.

They were good, but I was sure that I could do better. Finally, the second girl was done with auditioning and it was my turn. I walked up to the center of the stage and smiled at the the people who had already auditioned.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I said precisely, acting in a manner that Juliet would have. There were claps and I scanned the audience and smiled. I walked off stage and into the audience. It was time to audtion for the part of Romeo.

I smirked. This was going to be absolutely wonderful. The first person to audition came to center stage and read his lines. He was awkward and a little shaky and I prayed that the next dude would be better than him, so Derek didn't have chance.

The guy walked off the stage and joined us. Sheldon walked up onto stage and my mouth fell open. _Sheldon_? Sheldon _Schlepper_?! Why in the world was he auditioning? Well, he was always one for the arts, but I can't imagine him as a Romeo. And when he finished his lines, I realized how good he was. That was purely amazing.

Derek didn't have a chance against Sheldon, but for some reason, I'd rather Derek play Romeo than Sheldon. It was probably because Sheldon severely turned me off and was Emily's boyfriend. After Sheldon had walked off stage, Derek came up. He was the last person to audition. He read his lines out and he was really good as well. A lot better than the first guy, but not better than Sheldon, that's for sure.

Once, Derek was finished, the theatre producer walked up on stage and said to us, "I will be putting up the results on the board on Monday. Practices will be held every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 2 to 5. All understudies must report to these practices as well." And with that, she walked off stage and out the auditorium, most likely heading to her office.

I sighed and walked out to the student parking lot to the Prince, waiting for Derek. No, I couldn't just take the car. Derek had the keys. Darn him for always being the one that has to drive and keep the keys. But, I don't blame him too much, he treasures his thing as if it were his baby, his own flesh and blood. Instead of some rusty metal, oil, and upholstery.

Derek finally made it out to the car and got in the driver's side as I got into the passenger's side. I smirked to myself.

"You're not going to get the role, you know," I said, almost halfway home.

"How do you know?"

"Did you see how good Sheldon was? That was amazing. You'll probably get the understudy position but that means that I win the bet! You owe me a hundred bucks."

"No! I still could be in the play if Sheldon were to get sick or something. So, we don't know yet, anyways. You'll have to wait untill the night of the performance," Derek smirked as we pulled into the driveway. My smirk fell into a grimace and I grumbled to myself, relunctantly getting out of the car and grabbing my things and heading inside.

Well, I will surely get the part. I think I did pretty darn well. My mother looked up at me from her place at the dining room table, going through bills. She smiled and put down whatever bill she was holding.

"Hey, Casey. So, how did the auditions go?"

"I think I got the part. I'm pretty confident about this one!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your hopes up, Space Case," Derek retorted, hanging his jacket on the hook of the coat rack. I rolled my eyes and glared at Derek.

"We both know that you're not getting your part. Sheldon was way better," I said back, walking upstairs to my bedroom with Derek following behind me, going to his own room. Or, at least I thought so, until he stepped into my room with me.

"Yeah, what if I'm better and I get the part?" Derek smirked and raised his eyebrows at me, sitting down on my bed. I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair, my back facing him.

"Then, we'll have to kiss. More than once," I said uneasily and I could just _feel_ Derek stiffen up and tension fill the air.

"Okay, what if I get the part and you don't get yours?" Derek asked, changing his question around.

"Then, you'll have to kiss one of the other girls. More than once," I said through gritted teeth. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it's because he would get his part and I wouldn't get mine and he would have a better chance at winning the bet.

"I could live with that," Derek said and left my room. I swiveled around in my chair and sighed. I sure hope that Sheldon does get that part and I hope I get mine. I'm almost positive that I got the part.

--

"Dinner's ready!" My mother called through the house. I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs and into the dining room. I took my usual seat, my mother setting the lasanga in the middle of the table. We helped ourselves to pieces of the lasanga.

"So, tell me, Derek, how do you think you did with the audition?" My mother asked.

"I'm positive I got the part," Derek smirked and shot a look at me and then back to my mother. I shot daggers at him. Man, if only looks could kill, then he would be dead right now and he'd lose the bet. Ha! But, that is pretty stupid logic. I continued shooting daggers at him all through dinner. He continued smirking at me.

But, what if we both got our parts? Then what? I sighed and drank the rest of my drink.

"May I be excused?" Derek and I asked simultaneously and we both shot each other looks as our parents shrugged and nodded. We pushed past each other while walking up the stairs. I bumped his shoulder with mine and he bumped back. I bumped him a little harder and he did the same thing. Only this time, I lost my balance, being the klutz that I am.

We were at the top of the stairs and I started to fall backwards. If I were to fall all the way down those stairs, I could end up busting my head open or with a concussion or something. I almost topped over the top step when Derek showed up in front of me and grabbed me by my waist.

I gasped as he pulled me close him and we stared at each other. We stood like that for I'm not sure how long. Then, I became aware that Derek still had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was holding on to them and we were staring at each other for longer than we really should have been.

"Umm, thanks," I said awkwardly and tried to walk away but his arms kept me there. "Umm, Derek, could you, you know, release me? So, I can go to bed and get some sleep."

Derek shook his head like he'd been thinking. He looked down at his arms and jerked back like I had bit him. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and stuttered, "S-sure."

I gave him an odd look and continued to walk to my room and close the door behind me. I sighed and sat down on my bed. What the heck was with that? I shrugged it off and laid down, surrending to sleep.

--

Am I rushing this? Please tell me! Read and Review and I'll greatly appreciate it. Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay!! Third chapter, here we are!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it's sort of on crack. Haha. My crack chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I will try to slow this down a bit. Everything is just wanting to come rushing out. Sorry! Okay, I know that Derek and Casey are kind of OOC. Okay, maybe they're a lot OOC, but it's for story purposes. Well, enough of the babbling, on with the story.

And remember, please **R&R**!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Or Romeo and Juliet. Or anything else that seems to belong to someone else.

--

I woke up Monday morning feeling very excited. I was going to find out the parts for the theatre production. I am thrilled. Except for the small part of me that dreads Derek will actually get his part and I would get mine, or even worse, I wouldn't get mine. My face twisted in horror. I shook my head and jumped out of bed to run to the shower.

If, I don't hurry up, I wouldn't be able to get into the shower early enough to get to school really quickly. I rushed out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I twisted the doorknob. Yes, it was open! I pushed open the door and ran inside.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Derek with nothing but a towel around his waist. My eyes went wide in horror and I covered my eyes with my hand. He stepped back in horror when he saw me and glanced at the door as if he was thinking, "I could have sworn I locked that thing!"

"Whoa! Get out!" Derek said and made hand motions to shoo me away. I took a step back and walked forward only to run into the door. Woops, forgot to remove my hand. But, unfortunately, my hitting the door had caused it to shut. I tried to open the door but didn't believe what was happening. It wouldn't budge!

Sure, when it's suppose to be locked, it's not and when it's suppose to be unlocked and opened to let me leave the almost naked Derek, it closes and doesn't open! I blame this all on God. Why God? Why? What in the world did I do to deserve to be stuck in a bathroom alone with an almost naked guy. Okay, so when I word it that way, it doesn't sound too bad. But, trust me, this is very bad.

I kept twisting the doorknob and trying open it, but it still wouldn't move. Oh, great, I'm going to be late for school, without my shower. Could this day get any suckier? Okay, maybe I just jinxed myself, but whatever. I don't really care at this moment. All I really cared about was getting out of the bathroom to let him get finished and then to take my shower and rush to school.

I heard Derek groan from behind me and I jumped as if I forgot he was there. How in the world could I forget he was there? I'm not sure. I turned around to face Derek who was smacking his forhead and shaking his head.

"Good going, Space Case," He sighed and went to the door to try and open it. No such luck, it didn't move.

"Me? Why didn't you lock the door when you were in here in the first place?!"

"I did, though! This door was always a pain in the butt," He muttered the last bit to himself and I sighed. What the heck are we suppose to do? I proceeded in banging my head against the door rythmically. There was movement on the other side of the door.

"Derek?" It was Edwin.

"Ed, please try and open the door," Derek said and huffed a sigh.

"Sure, no problem, bro," Edwin said and tried to open the door. After a few jiggles, kicks, and pushing, the door finally opened and Edwin gave us weird looks. Why was he giving us weird looks? It's totally normal for your step-sister and brother, who just happens to only be in a towel, to be locked inside the bathroom together, right? Okay, maybe not.

Edwin shook his head and his eyebrows rose, "I definitely do _not_ want to know," He said and walked away to reveal Lizzie standing there. Lizzie's eyebrows pulled in together.

"What in the world? You know what? Nevermind, I agree with Ed, I do not want to know," She shook her head and walked off. Great, just great.

I turned around to face Derek and heaved a sigh. He looked at me with a smirk, his hands on his hips.

"Hey, could you, you know, leave? So, I can get dressed. I'm sure you'd like to stay and watch but I just can't allow that."

I glared at him but I could feel the warmth in my cheeks and I stormed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. A few minutes later, Derek walked out, dressed this time. He looked at me with that smirk.

"All yours, sis," He said, then stalked off. I rolled my eyes and walked in the bathroom, making sure to lock the door. I stripped of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I cringed a little and my eyes narrowed when I realized the water was a tad on the cold side, unlike how I like my showers: hot, hot, hot.

"_Derek_," I seethed through my teeth, washing my hair. He just had to go and use up all the hot water, huh? He just likes to punish me. This is why I need to hurry to the shower in the mornings.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower some twenty minutes later. I wrapped one towel in my hair and another around my body. I walked out and down the hall to my bedroom. I opened the door to see Derek sitting at my desk, one leg layed over the other in a manly fashion and his hands intertwined and resting in his lap. I glared at him.

"Excited about getting to know the roles?" Derek smirked at me and I continued my glaring.

"Of course and you are definitely not going to get the role and I am definitely going to get my role."

"Oh, yeah?" He said, standing up and walking over to stand in from of me. He was trying to challange me. I knew it.

"Yeah," I stated and put my hands on my hips. Big mistake considering I was holding the towel together with one hand. The towel slipped down to my waist and Derek's eyes grew wide. I looked down at myself and quickly covered myself with the towel. Derek still stood in front of me, eyes still wide and on my chest. I could see the blush in his face and feel the one in mine.

"Get out," I tried to shout, but it came out as a squeak.

"Sorry," He whispered and ran out the door as fast as he could, closing the door behind him. What the heck was I doing? Never, _never_ let go of the darn towel. Stupid towel just had to drop and stupid Derek just had to be standing right there and stupid me just didn't react fast enough, so stupid Derek got an eyefull.

I smacked my head with my free hand. This was absolutely wonderful. Just fantastic. How the heck am I suppose to face him now? How am I suppose to bear it if he gets his part and I get mine and we both end up having to kiss? I'd probably faint. Maybe we could add the fainting into the script.

I sighed and got dressed. I hurried out to the garage to see Derek sitting in the front seat, waiting on me. He still seemed a bit shocked and I got into the passenger side, sighing.

"So..." Derek stated once we were out on the road.

"I don't want to talk to you at the moment," I stated and glared at the windsheild.

"Well, umm, they're nice," He shrugged a bit and looked a bit uncomfortable. Did he have to comment? No, but he went ahead and did anyways. I turned and glared at him.

"That never happened," I said through my teeth and turned back to the windsheild. I could feel Derek glance at me. He shook his head and sighed.

"But-"

"No," I stated sternly.

"But-"

"Why do you want to talk about it? Just let it go! Or do what you always do: go tell your friends and you guys can make fun of me. Laugh at my face, make me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed," I seethed.

"I'm not going to mention it to anyone. Why would I? I was just saying that they're nice," He whispered. I stared at him in shock. Did he just compliment me? But, the compliment was totally inappropriate. We arrived at school and I sighed, getting out of the car and hurrying to the auditorium. Derek trailed behind me. He still seemed a bit uncomfortable.

Derek caught up to me and we finally reached the board where the list of the roles were posted.

**Romeo and Juliet casting**

**Juliet - Casey McDonald**

**Understudy - Kayla Harrison**

**Romeo - Sheldon Schlepper**

**Understudy - Derek Venturi**

The list continued on but that was the most important part. I didn't bother to read the rest. I jumped up in excitement and clapped my hands together.

"Yay! Ha! I win the bet. Cough up the money, Derek," I said, holding my hand out to him. He rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"I already told you. I could still be in the play if Schlepper gets sick or something. We'll have to wait until performance night." He smirked at me, returning to his old self, unlike the other, alien Derek inside the car and at the house. I narrowed my eyes at him and stalked off to my locker. Someone tapped my shoulder and I spinned around to see Emily.

"So, how did it go? You got your part and what about Derek?" Emily asked excitedly. I squealed and jumped.

"I got the part and Derek is just the Romeo Understudy," I squealed again and Emily's face dropped.

"You know he could still be in the play, right?"

"Oh, I know Sheldon will be there. He wouldn't miss this play."

Emily raised an eyebrow at me, "Sheldon?"

"Yeah, he's Romeo."

"Okay," She shrugged as the bell rang. We headed off to class and I smiled the whole way there. Until, I saw Derek glance at me with some unknown expression on his face. My face fell and redenned at the thought of the previous events. I shook my head. I need to not let him get to me. I got the part! I should be happy! But, why am I not?

--

So, please review! Tell me what you think of it! I think I'm going a tad bit fast. But, I'll try to make this last. The next chapter is going to be the practices, I think. Thanks to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay!! Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated and everything, but I'm sorry. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I gladly appreciate it. This story is about halfway through now, so stick with me, people! Okay, I think this is probably the most boring chapter, but maybe I will through something in there for you to spice it up. Who knows? I'm just going to go with the flow. Okay, enough of my talking about the flow, let's get on with the story!

Remember: **R&R** please!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek. Or Romeo and Juliet. Or anything else that might be mentioned in this chapter that doesn't seem like it belongs to me.

--

"Okay, from the top, people!" Mrs. Joanna, the theatre producer, shrieked at us from her place off the stage. I sighed and smiled at her, then turned to Sheldon. We were practicing Act 1, Scene 5, where Romeo and Juliet first meet.

Mrs. Joanna believed that we shouldn't kiss until the last practice before the performance. She says that it keeps the spark alive. There's no spark there in the first place, lady. It's called acting. I would think that you, of all people, should know that. So, for this scene, or any other scene, we weren't going to kiss. Well, I'm actually happy about that.

No offence to Sheldon, but I really don't want to kiss him. I mentally made an ew face, but continued on with reading my lines. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Derek in the back, practicing with Kayla, the Juliet Understudy. Something warm bubbled in my stomach and I felt like I should claw the girls eyes out.

It was probably because if I ended up getting sick, she would take my place. It probably was. I already knew all of my lines. The problem was Sheldon. He messed up here and there or said the wrong thing.

I could, every now and then, see Derek glance at his lines. He's done a great job at memorizing them, I must say. I'm actually rather surprised that he's doing so well. We were almost halfway done with the practice when Mrs. Joanna told us to switch partners. She wanted us to get familiar with the understudies as well. I don't even know why she bothers when Sheldon is absolutely not going to miss the play.

Derek stood in front of me and I looked from Mrs. Joanna and back to him. We started from the place where we meet in Act 1, Scene 5. Derek took my hand and started to read his lines.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," He said, his lips curling up slightly into a small, shy smile. He was a good actor. And he knows his lines. He might be better for this part than Sheldon is. My stomach flipped a little. What the heck is with the flippy stomach?

"Good pilgrim, you do you wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," I smiled a little and we dropped out scripts to the ground and put our hands up and together. We were like freaking Tarzan and Jane, except we were using Shakespearean tongue.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He stepped a little bit closer.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," I said and I could see out of the corner of my eye that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at us in amazement. What is so amazing about practice? I could see the Mrs. Joanna staring at us with a big smile on her face, but she also looked slightly shocked.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," I could tell Derek was holding back a smirk when a slight blush rose to my cheeks. I mentally smacked myself. Get a grip, Casey! There is no blushing in the scene!

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," I smiled a bit more, the blush growing slightly.

"Then move not, while prayer's effect I take," He said stepping a little bit closer and leaning down slightly. Why isn't anyone stopping us? This is the part where we're suppose to kiss and Mrs. Joanna always stops us right after Romeo's lines are said.

Both Derek and I shifted our eyes, still with our heads turned towards each other, to glance at Mrs. Joanna. Her eyes were watering a bit and her smile was still there. She looked like she wanted us to continue, then she seemed to remember her philosophy and she returned, clapping her hands.

"That was amazing! Absolutely amazing," She said as Derek and I stepped a foot apart, turning to her and staring like she was crazy. "The chemistry radiating from you two is just absolutely amazing! Wow and Casey I love how you can blush on command. It's not in the play, but it just seemed to work! Great thinking!"

Derek smirked at me and I glared at him. I could see Emily standing off to the side, leaning on a wall in the auditorium. She raised her eyebrows at 'blush on command' and shook her head while smiling. Mrs. Joanna must have been the only one who was oblivious to the fact that I hadn't blushed on comand. It just happened.

"Wow, if I knew how great you two were together in the first place, I would've made Mr. Venturi Romeo and Sheldon the understudy. But, I have already have posters saying which people are playing which roles," Mrs. Joanna looked a bit sad at her wrong decision. And strangely enough, I felt a little sad.

I pulled myself together and Mrs. Joanna waved at us to continue on.

--

"So, what was with the blushing?" Derek asked me, almost halfway home. He had a smirk on his face and I just turned and glared at him, my eyes turning into slits.

"I was blushing on command, remember?" I said, turning back to the windsheild.

"Sure," Derek said, stretching out the word.

"I was!"

"Mhmm," He sounded as if he didn't believe me. Which, of course, I knew he didn't.

"Whatever," I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest and Derek pulled into the driveway. I practically ran out of the car, to the front door, and inside. My mother looked up at me from he place at the dining table.

"Hey, Casey. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Okay, Mom," I said while walking up the stairs and to my room. I walked in and noticed the towel I had used this morning laying over my hamper. I had failed to throw it in the hamper. I glared at it and blushed, remembering earlier events.

About an hour later, my mother yelled up the stairs for us to come down and eat our dinner. I walked down the stairs, into the dining room, and took my usual seat at the dining table, in front of Derek. I cringed a little, remembering what Mrs. Joanna said about great chemistry. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and filled my plate with food.

"So, did you guys get the parts you wanted? Well, obviously you did, considering you didn't come home until a little after 5. I assume you guys were at practice," My mother said, looking between Derek and I. I continued to stare at my plate.

"Yeah, Nora, Casey got Juliet and I'm the understudy for Romeo. We stayed after for practice. It's sort of required," Derek shrugged a little and continued in stuffing his face. I pushed my food around my plate. I wasn't really feeling too hungry.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Actually, Mom, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to turn in early, okay?" My mother gave me a worried look and nodded. I got up and went up the stairs to my bedroom and laid down on my bed.

I really wasn't feeling too well. And I really was not hungry. But, why? Why wasn't I feeling too well? Why wasn't I hungry? I'm suppose to be happy that I got the part I wanted to, right? And that Derek didn't get Romeo, right? But, why am I feeling a little down? I couldn't figure it out and I usually always figure things out. It's just something that I do.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, but I heard a whisper from a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," The voice said and kissed my forehead. My eyebrows pulled in together when I woke up the next morning. What a strange dream. Some person, who's voice sounds really familiar, had said a line from Romeo and Juliet and then kissed my forehead. What kind of dream is that?

I sighed and sat up, getting dressed and rubbing my eyes. Once I was ready, I went out to the garage and hopped in the car next to Derek. He looked a little tired, like he didn't get much sleep. He drove out and about halfway to school, I turned towards him.

"You know, I had a very strange dream last night. And it was so short," My eyebrows pulled in together. Derek smirked.

"What dream was that? Dream about you kissing some fantasy man?" Derek chuckled a little and I glared slightly. I shook my head no.

"No, I had a dream that some guy, who's voice sounds extremely familiar, said 'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take' then he kissed my forehead. That's all I remember from last night," I said, shaking my head. Derek's face dropped and he glanced at me quickly then back to the road.

"Is that so? 'Then move not, while prayer's effect I take?'" Derek asked uneasily.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, he sounded just like that! Except, it was a whisper."

Derek shook his head and smirked at me again, "You're insane."

I glared at him and we pulled into the school parking lot. Just as I was getting out, I heard Derek mumble, "Thank God that she's oblivious."

I turned to him, giving him a questioning look, "What?"

His eyes went wide as he looked at me, "Nothing," He said rather quickly and walked away. What did he mean by that? Oh, well. But, that dream seemed so real and that voice sounded all too familiar. I shook my head and walked off.

--

Okay, wow, that wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. Actually, I had fun writing this chapter! So, please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay!! This chapter seems a little short to me but oh well. Thanks again to all my dedicated reviewers! Thou art such nice fellows. Okay, that was just kind of creepy. So, please **R&R**! I'm not sure if I should go through the whole practices or just skip a few. I know how I want to end it and how I want the play to be and I know a few things before the play, but from here 'till then, I'm not sure if I should just skip it or what? I'll just go with the flow, again. It worked last time! Okay, I talk too much, on with the darn story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. Or Romeo and Juliet. Or anything else that I may mention that doesn't sound like it belongs to me!

--

The practices on Wednesday and Thursday seemed to fly by along with the rest of the week. It was suddenly Saturday and I was still stressing slightly over my script. Sure, I knew that I knew all the lines. Heck, I even know some of Romeo's lines! But, I wasn't sure I was saying the lines right.

I kept having trouble with the balcony scene. Okay, so Romeo is suppose to speak his thoughts and I don't hear him, considering it's his thoughts, and he doesn't see me and I don't see him. Check. I got that.

But, when I'm talking to thin air and he notices me, but I don't know he can hear me, how am I suppose to say these lines? Am I suppose to be distressed? In love and distressed? Well, obviously Juliet was in love. I'm guessing she must be distressed because Romeo's a Montague and all. Okay, so, I have to sound distressed and in love.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore out thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," I spoke from my place on my bed. I had my back to the door and was looking at the window, pretending it was some guy who was Romeo and I was Juliet.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" I jumped at the sound of Derek's voice behind me. I put my hand over my heart and felt it racing. He had almost scared me to death.

"God, Derek, scare me, why don't you?" I said, sighing and slightly annoyed that he had interupted my practice.

"Why are you practicing? You know the whole thing like it was the back of your hand," He said, sitting down on my bed and his eyebrows furrowing.

"I just want to make sure I have the tone of voice right. I want to get into the character of Juliet," I sighed again.

"Well, you sure are getting into character, alright. Hopeless, distressed, _and_ in love. That's exactly what you sound and look like."

"Thanks, Derek," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, you are welcome, my sister."

"_Step_-sister."

"Right," He said, smirking at me. His eyes glanced down at my chest for a split second, but I caught it. I glared at him and shoved him off my bed. He toppled on the ground on his back.

"My eyes are up here, Venturi," I pointed to my eyes and tried to say with a scowl, but my lips got the better of me and turned up in a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. And your chest is right there," He said, his eyes on my chest. My smirk left my face and glared at him.

"You pervert. I'm your sister."

"_Step_-sister! You said so yourself," He exclaimed and I mentally smacked myself for saying that.

"Whatever, Derek. You're still a pervert."

"I know."

"Get out."

"Aww, why?" What in the world was with him being so, so friendly?

"What has been with you lately?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked around innocently and stood up to sit on my bed again.

"You've been acting really strange. Are you sick or what?" My eyebrows pulled in together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said, looking at the quilt on my bed.

"Come on. Tell me what's up with you," I said and nudged his shoulder a little with mine. That was when I realized how close he was, his left hand merely millimeters from my right one. He turned to look at me and he laid his hand over mine and got a little closer so our faces were about 2 inches apart.

My breathing quickened along with my heart and my eyes went wide. What the heck is he doing? Wait. Haha, very funny Derek. Playing with my head, I see? Yeah, yeah, well, it's not working! I think.

"Thus with a kiss, I die," He whispered and closed the space between us. His lips touched mine and I felt my eyes grow a little bit wider and then slowly drift close. I gave into him and kissed him back. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him then finally falling back so I was on top of him, still kissing.

With his other hand, he twisted it in my hair, messing up my ponytail. I thrust my hands in his hair and gripped it a little. One hand moved down to his neck and I tried to push myself closer to him, but that wasn't exactly possible. I stifled many moans, but, finally, one escaped. I could feel his lips curve up into a smirk at my moan.

His hand tangled itself more in my hair and the other remained on the small of my back, holding me against him.

"Casey?! Derek?!" I heard two surpised voices call from my doorway. Derek jumped from underneath me, sending me to land on the floor. I sat on my butt in horror, looking up at Lizzie and Edwin. Derek was standing up, his face plastered with the same expression as me.

"Umm, umm," Derek and I said at the same time, glancing at each other and back to Lizzie and Edwin.

"It's not what it looks like! She fell on top of me when you guys came in!" Derek said, trying very hard to make the lie work.

"She fell on top of you with her hands in your hair and yours in hers and around her waist and your lips just happened to get attached to hers in the whole falling?" Edwin asked sceptically.

"Exactly, Ed. Did I ever tell you how smart you are?" Derek was now panicking and I stood up from my place on the ground, trying to fix my now messy ponytail. I got frustrated and took my hair down and threw the scrunchie behind me and smiled at them innocently.

"Exactly, Derek. I'm smart. I know what's going on here. Both, Lizzie and I, know what's going on here." Edwin smirked at us.

"Lizzie, please don't tell anyone about this," I put my hands together, begging her.

"Sure, Casey," She said slowly and gave me an odd look and left, shaking her head.

"Wait until Dad and Nora find out about this," Edwin said, getting ready to leave. Derek grabbed Edwin and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, no you don't, Ed. You are not going to tell anyone about this."

"What's in it for me?"

"Fifty," Derek said, handing him a fifty dollar bill. Edwin held up the bill to inspect it. He smiled and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Nothing happened here," Edwin said and left the room, closing the door behind him. Once he left, Derek and I sighed and plopped down on my bed. I put my head in my hands. Oh, God, what the heck did I just do? I didn't even think about it. I got caught up in the heat of the moment.

"Umm, sorry," Derek mummbled awkwardly and I looked at him in shock. Did he just seriously say 'sorry?' I must be hearing things.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," Derek sighed.

"For what?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"What do you think?"

"For pushing me off the bed?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"No, Casey. For kissing you."

"Don't be sorry. Even though that is one of the few times I've heard you say sorry to me, I'm going to have to tell you to take it back."

"I don't take it back though," He said, kissing my cheek and walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

Seriously, what was up with that? I just kissed _Derek_. Derek _Venturi_. _The_ Derek Venturi. My mother's husband's _son_! And I _liked_ it. I giggled to myself. I felt really giddy inside as I thought about the kiss. It was amazing.

I mean, I have kissed other guys, you know. But, there was something else about Derek. And I felt something bubble inside of me. Something that I didn't even know was there, much less would ever be there.

That something that was bubbling inside me, making me lightheaded, my palms clammy and smile uncontrollably, was my feelings for him. My feelings for Derek. I smacked myself on the forehead.

Oh, God, I'm in love with Derek Venturi. Now what? That was a _very_ good question at this point.

--

Dun, dun, dun! Please review and tell me what you think! I know it's a little rushed and everything, but I just couldn't wait any longer for the Dasey. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay!! You know, I really love you people. You guys just make my day, showering me with all the reviews and saying you love it and telling me to update. And I really love this story, too. I'm going to be sad when it ends. But! Yes, there is a but! I have some thoughts for my next story. I'm giggling about it already, rubbing my hands together, thinking of the perfectly amazing plot and, and, and stuff! I think I'm going to really like this writing thing. Okay, I think I am moving through this quickly, but I don't want to be as slow as a snail, so I say, "Screw it! I'm moving fast whether I like it or not!" And sorry that this chapter went a little, well, you'll find out. Well, I'm pretty much done with my rant. Continue on, my readers!

And remember: Review, please!

Disclaimer: Newsflash: I thought that I got a will from my grandfather saying I had owndership of Life with Derek and Romeo and Juliet. Well, it turns out, that will was actually my overdue phone bill. Oops. I guess I don't own Life with Derek or Romeo and Juliet. Darn it!

--

Soon enough, it was no longer Saturday. Or Sunday. It was actually Monday and all through the rest of the weekend and my math class, someone's face kept haunting me. Hovering over me. Quite literally, actually, when I was at my locker during lunch.

"Hey, Case," The someone said from behind me. I turned and faced the someone. Derek.

"Hey, Derek," I said, not meeting his eyes. I couldn't meet his eyes, not after what happened on Saturday. I looked at everything except him. I even took to staring at my slowly chipping, blue nail polish that covered my left thumb.

"So, the play is this Friday," He said casually. A little too casually. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, I know. And?" I asked, gesturing for him to give me some clue as to where he was aiming at or what he was aiming for.

"Our bet is going to end soon. And we both know who is going to win," He smirked down at me, but there was something else in his eyes. It looked a little mischevious. What did he know that he was not telling me?

"Yeah, of course, I am. Sheldon is doing the play, not you," I returned his smirk, but it fell when his smirk got bigger. Oh, no.

"Funny that you mention Sheldon. Guess what. His great grandmother from Michigan just died and her funeral is this Friday. He's not going to be able to make the play," He looked at my face as a expression of complete dread appeared. I mean, I wasn't dreading that Derek was going to be Romeo and I would have to kiss him. It was the fact that I was going to lose the bet.

"But, but, you don't have the guts to do the play," I said, almost to myself, trying to convince the little voice in my head that was screaming, "You lost!! How could you lose?!"

"Oh, yes I do. And what Casey? Are you afraid of doing the play with me? Newflash Casey, we've already kissed," He said, leaning close to me. His breath tickled my lips and area around my lips as he stepped forward a little, only a few centimeters from my face.

"Umm, yeah. You see, I wanted to talk about that," I said, gulping and staring into Derek's brown eyes.

"Why would we need to talk?" He questioned, scooting a little closer and forcing me to back up until I hit the row of lockers behind me. I was trapped. I was trapped and Derek had pinned my arms up by my head, holding tightly onto my wrists.

"I think that the most reasonable," I gulped,"and logical thing that we should do is, um, is to talk things through like nor-norm-normal human beings. Wouldn't that be all for the be-" My eyes went wide when I was cut off my Derek's lips covering mine. Then, my eyes drifted close and Derek dropped my arms to wrap his arms around my waist.

I tangled my hands into his hair as he pulled me closer to him and I allowed him entrance to my mouth. Soon, the kiss became a battle. A battle over control. Control over one another. I wanted to have control. I always want to have control. He moaned a little and I smirked against his mouth. I had won. He moaned, signalling my win.

Unfortunately, us, humans, just need to breathe. He pulled away from my mouth and trailed hot kisses along my jawline as I tried to catch my breath. With my eyes still closed, I moaned as Derek nipped at my earlobe and then continued kissing his way down my jawline.

Then, something hit me like a very fast moving mother on a mission in a grocery store would hit the baby food isle. We were in school. Was I insane for having a heated make-out session in school? Oh, definitely yes. Did I stop? Oh, of course I did, but only to drag him into the nearest janitor's closet and then continue our actions, closing and furiously locking the door behing us.

Derek hurriedly grabbed me up and put me on a table near the left side of the small room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he attempted to move closer to me. That wasn't exactly possible. We were already pretty darn close. And I think that was the understatement of the year.

Dereks hands trailed up and down my sides, stroking me, and obviously loving the feel of me. He stopped when he accidently brushed against my right breast. He jerked back a little and glanced down then to his hand and back to me, looking appologetic.

I'm not exactly sure what I was thinking, but I grabbed his hand and placed on my breast and squeazed his hand, loving the sensation. I pulled him into my again and furiously kissed him more.

Unfortunately, I forgot that lunch didn't last for all of eternity. Actually, it didn't even last for an hour. So, when the annoying buzzing of the bell went off, Derek and I jumped in fright.

"Umm, I think we should get to class," He said, his hair in a tangled mess. I was so sure that mine was, too. And I was also sure that my lips were red and looked swollen because it sure did feel like it.

I nodded and we proceeded in sneaking out of the closet, making sure no one had seen us. I hate how things never go according to plan.

"Sooo? What was with you coming out of the janitor's closet with Derek? With your hair all in a mess and your lipgloss all smudged?" Emily asked me on our way to class. I, for the billionth time, tried fixing my hair and make-up, hoping no one else had seen.

"Nothing," I said quickly, my eyes darting to her then ahead of me as we entered the classroom.

"You know, Kendra saw you guys. It's probably all over the school now. And maybe even at other schools," Emily shrugged and I could tell that she knew there was something going on. Something that involved Derek and I acting not so sibling-y, but more boyfriend-girlfriend-y.

I sighed and sat down. Great. So, now Kendra saw and she was blabbing it to the whole school. This is just wonderful. The cherry on top of my cake, or was it ice cream? I don't know! It's the cherry on something totally sweet and fattening.

I sat down in my seat as Emily took her seat to the right of me. The guy, Tony, to my left looked over at me from his cell phone and smirked, "So, you and Derek, eh?" He said then turned back to the front.

My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. I slammed my head against the wooden desk. This is not happening. This. Is. Not. Happening. With each word that sounded in my head, I slammed my head against the desk.

"Whoa, ease up, Case," Emily said from beside me. I looked at her wildly, disbelieving. The teacher had already entered the classroom and was already full speed into another one of her lectures. I stood up suddenly and stared down at her as the teacher stopped and gave me a questioning look.

"Ease up? Ease us?! Emily, the whole school, no, the whole _country_ probably knows about Derek and I making out in the janitor's closet!" I yelled frantically as the room got quiet. I had totally forgotten that Derek had this class with me. And I then realized that he did when he stood up, came over to me, and tried to calm me down.

"Calm down, Casey. Do you want to see the nurse or maybe Paul?" He asked, touching my shoulder. I was still hysterical and I couldn't stop myself. I turned to him and pointed a finger in his chest. I poked him hard.

"_You_," I seethed. "You just couldn't wait until a better time, could you? You just had to make out with me during lunch, huh? You just couldn't control yourself and went out on me, feeling me up!" I through my hands up in the air as the teacher looked very alarmed and scared and as the rest of the classmates got a little more interested in the story.

"Hey, hey, hey! _You_ were the one who wanted me to grab your chest! You practically threw yourself at me," He said, throwing his hands up, trying to sound innocent. I was not buying it.

"Says the guy that lifted me up onto the table in the janitor's closet!"

"Says the girl that pulled me into the janitor's closet!"

"Says the guy that actually kissed me in the first place!"

"Says the girl that bugs me everyday!"

"Says the guy that bugs _me_ everyday!"

"Says the girl I can't get out of my head!"

"Says the guy that fills my head every waking minute of every waking day!"

"Says the girl that I'm in love with!"

"Says the guy that I'm in love with!"

Gasps filled the room as I realized what we both had just admitted. My eyes went wide in shock, then rolled into the back of my head as everything went black and I fell to the floor.

--

Oooo, dun dun dun! I just couldn't resist the cheesiness and the corniness. And I'm sorry for the graphic make-out session! My fingers wouldn't stop! I sware! Girl Scouts' honor! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay!! So, last chapter was a bit crazy. Okay, understatement. It was very crazy. Okay, it lacked all sanity and was sort of on crack, but I laughed at it. So, I like laughing at my stories, even if they do have a crack addiction. Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter and, again, thanks to all my dedicated reviewers! You guys treat me like a princess. I don't deserve it. Wait, no don't leave! I need the reviews! Please? It's what keeps me going in life! Okay, I'm done with begging - for now. Continue with the now crack-addicted story.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Life with Derek. Or Romeo and Juliet. I have finally moved into the 5th stage of Elisabeth Kubler-Ross's five stages of grief: Acceptance.

--

My eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a very white light above me. Oh, God. I'm dead! I started to panic. What happened? Why am I dead? I sat up quickly and then realized that I was just staring at the light on the ceiling of the nurse's office. Oops.

Derek was sitting in a chair off to the side and the noise of me frantically moving made him look up from where his head was in his hands. A smiled spread across his face. And actual smile. I smiled at him.

"Casey," He breathed out and ran towards me and hugged me. Thoughts of ealier events rushed at me in a very high speed.

_"Says the girl I'm in love with!" "Says the guy I'm in love with!"_

"Oh, God," I sighed, dropping my head into my hands.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't believe I said that," I said and repeatedly hit my head with the palm of my hand. Derek grabbed my hand, trying to make me stop hitting myself. He intertwined his fingers with mine and I looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Did you really mean that?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second and then he figured out what I was talking about. His eyes darted to their intertwined hands, a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah," He whispered, then looked up to meet my eyes, waiting for my reaction. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good. Because I meant every word I said," I whispered in his ear then leaned back, meeting his bright, happy face.

"I'm glad you're okay. You kind of hit the floor pretty hard and I hope you know that the whole school knows about what happened in the janitors closet."

"Oh, yeah," I said and looked down. I hit my head with my free hand. I was a complete and utter idiot. Why had a I gone and said those things? It only makes the situation at hand worse. Instead of the whole school knowing that Derek and I came out of the closet together, looking very frantic, the whole schools knows what went on inside of the closet. Wonderful.

But, oddly enough, I didn't regret what I had said. I was actually glad to get it off of my chest. It strangely made me feel a little lighter. Like I had Rapunzle's hair and then all of a sudden, I had Snow White's hair. Drastic change in weight on the head there.

"Wait, what time is it?" I just realized that we had rehearsals.

"4:38. The nurse's let me stay here until you woke up because I'm your ride home. I went and talked to Mrs. Joanna. She said that she hopes you'll feel better and hope that we'll show up on Wednesday."

"Oh, okay," I sighed in relief. "Should we go home now?"

"Sure, let's go."

We walked out, said goodbye and thanked the nurses, and headed out to the Prince. We hauled ourselves into it and he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot once it started and driving home.

Nearly halfway home, I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked over at me and met my eyes, smiling and intertwining his fingers in mine. He turned back to stare out the windsheild and I continued staring at him.

I wanted to stay just like that for forever. Of course, I couldn't. Time definitely does not stop. It keeps going, ticking and ticking and sometimes mocking you. Man, I hated and loved time at the same time. It counted down to when I wouldn't be with Derek anymore and that made me mad.

We pulled into the driveway, releasing our hands, and walked up to the house and inside. My mother appeared from the kitchen and stared at us, obviously confused.

"We got out early from practice," Derek lied to her as him and I made our way upstairs and to our seperate bedrooms. I was sad to part from Derek, but I really needed to get some homework done or my grade in some of my classes will fall from a 97 to a 91 and I just can_not _let that happen.

--

"Dinner's ready!" My mother called upstairs. I sighed and marked my place in my book. I headed down the stairs and into the dining room, taking my usual seat. Once everyone was settled and had a nice helping of dinner on their plate, my mother turned to me.

"So, Casey. How was school today?" She asked, smiling. I put on the best, fake smile I could muster and turned towards her.

"It was great, just great. Nothing out of the ordinary," With that I glanced at Derek to see him smirking at me. I dropped my head to stare at my plate. Where did this leave Derek and I? We've confessed. Now what? I have been asking myself that question for a while now. I'm still not getting much of a clear answer.

I glanced up at Derek and met his eyes. He looked down at his plate afterwards and I gave him a suspicious look. He was staring at me? I kicked his foot under the table, trying to get him to look up at me. He did, also with a questioning expression.

He kicked me back and I cringed slightly. Which, it didn't go without notice.

"Sorry," He said and everyone at the table dropped their silverware and turned to stare at him, disbeleiving the word that just came out of his mouth. Derek Venturi never says sorry. Especially to me. Why was he doing that in front of the family?

Derek and I held a glare for the longest time, until I noticed that everyone one was shooting suspicious glances between him and me. I quickly looked down at the food on my plate and Derek nudged my foot with his own. I looked up a little to see he was staring at his own food now and I continued to stare down at mine.

I nudged Derek's foot in return to him nudging mine. He nudged my foot back. Then, it broke out into a full out war. Who can control one another's foot? That's what I called it. So far, Derek was winning and I was getting frustrated by that. I kicked his shin harder than I meant to and he yelped.

He brang his leg up to rest on the chair and started rubbing it. I smirked at him and he looked at me with a sly smile. The rest of the family was staring at us, very confused. George looked between Derek and me very quickly.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, smiling at him from across the table.

"Then, why did Derek just yelp and start rubbing his shin?" He questioned.

I shrugged and returned to staring at my food, "I don't know." By now Derek had put his leg down and went back to staring at his food, shoveling a little bit in his mouth. I pushed the food around my plate a little and turned to my mom.

"Hey, Mom, can I be excused?" I asked.

"Sure, Casey," She said, sending a weird glance at George. George returned the glance and I got up and made my way upstairs. As I was about to enter my bedroom, I heard Derek asking to be excused. I could just imagine the knowing glances at him from Edwin and Lizzie.

I waited by the entrence to my bedroom. Soon, Derek was walking down the hall towards me with a smirk on his face. He stopped at me and got very close to my face.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," He breathed. I gave him a sly smile.

"Then, let me make it up to you," I said, dragging him into my bedroom, pushing him on my bed, and closing the door behind me. I walked over to Derek and plopped myself in his lap, wrapping my arm around his neck. He wrapped my arms around my waist and looked up at me.

"How?"

I leaned down a little and kissed his cheek. Then, continued kissing his jawline, making my way up to his ear. I whispered into his ear, "Like this." And I trailed kisses down his jawline and to his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

I came back up to his ear once again. I was curious, "What are we, Derek?" His eyes shot open and he looked at me.

"Anything you want us to be," He whispered.

"I want us to be together. A couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend," I said, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Okay, Casey McDonald, will you be my girlfriend?"

I hit his shoulder and gave him a 'duh' look. "No, Derek. I just kissed you for the heck of it. And I told you I wanted us to be boyfriend and girlfriend as a joke," I said with sarcasm dripping from each word."

He laughed lightly and kissed my lips. "Go to bed, Case. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning," He said and picked me up, placed me on my bed, and left my room, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This was fantastic. I had Derek as my boyfriend. And coming from me, that would sound weird to anyone. Most everyone thought we bickered, which we did, and fought over everything, which we did, and hated each other, which we really don't.

We were capable of acting like normal human beings towards each other. And we were also capable of doing more than that. But, I'm not going to go into detail about that with anyone. Not even Emily.

Okay, maybe Emily.

--

So, I know that just about everyone probably saw that coming, but oh well! Please review. I've asked you guys a billion times. And I'm glad that some of you listened to me. Some. Thanks to those some!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay!! I really do love you guys. I feel like singing 'You are my sunshine', just because you guys really do make me happy when skies are grey and I really do love you guys and if anyone takes my darn sunshine away, I'm going to be one, _very_ upset writer. And in upset, I mean mad, pissed, something like that. Man, you know, I love those stories when Derek and Casey end up together in the very end, not halfway through. And I just can't do that. I _suck_ at doing that. Okay, I'm going to shut up now so you guys can get to the story! Please review!

Warning: Do not read 'Wanderers'. I just went over it to see how I did with it and I found out that it sucked. Just don't waste your time with it and if you already did, then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: It sort of sucks not owning Life with Derek. But, when I think about it, I wouldn't be able to run it. I'd be screwed if it was mine. So, I'm a little happy.

--

I woke up Thursday morning feeling very happy. I've been Derek's girlfriend for nearly 3 days and I like it. I like the sound of that: Derek's girlfriend. Sounds pretty good to me.

I went through the school trying not to blab everything to Emily. Derek and I had agreed on not telling anyone. We planned on hiding it from everyone (minus Edwin and Lizzie considering they walked in on us).

We didn't want to tell anyone just yet, but we knew we would have to sooner or later. And of course, everyone in school knew about the fiasco in the janitor's closet, but by today, everyone had shrugged it off as a fling and we pretended that what they were thinking was correct. We carried on acting as we usually did in front of people.

When the practice for Romeo and Juliet came, I was pretty excited. It was the last day for practices. I get to kiss Derek in front of people. Wow. And they'll think that we're just acting. I just hope we don't get carried away with it.

Sheldon had left yesterday to go for the funeral, so it was just Derek and I practicing for Friday, tomorrow. At the thought of me performing tomorrow, I got extremely nervous, but then I thought of Derek being right there and, strangely enough, I calmed right down. It's amazing what he does to me. Really.

I sat impatiently staring at the clock, urging it to go faster. This made me think back to when I was urgent to try out. Well, at least I'm consistent. And with that, I burst out laughing. I laughed. And laughed. And then, I laughed some more.

Heads of the students in the class turned to face me and realizing that no one sitting next to me that could have made me laugh, they stared at me like I was insane. Which, I have to admit, I probably have lost every ounce of sanity that I had left.

I waved my hand at them and my laughter died down as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I just thought of something really funny." They looked at each other with wide eyes and I think one kid started moving their desk farther away. Each shook their head and turned back to whatever was on their desk or some turned back to talking to their friends.

I shook my head and continued staring at the clock. First, I need to stop making myself look like a blooming idiot, and second, the bell is going to ring in about 1 minute. A couple seconds went by and the bell rang. Okay, maybe way less than a minute.

I practically ran to the auditorium where we practiced each day. I had almost reached the door when I ran right into Derek and fell to the ground. He looked down at me in surprise and chuckled a bit.

"De-_rek_," Yes, my infamous screech. He laughed even more and I joined in.

"You're still pretty klutzy," He said and extanded a hand to help me up, smirking down at me. I tried to glare at him, but, instead, my face broke out into a smile and I grabbed his hand. He hoisted me up and we continued our way into the auditorium.

"Derek, Casey, nice to see you. Go up on stage and practice!" Mrs. Joanna said. That woman always liked to get straight to work. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Just stating.

Derek and I hopped up on stage, throwing our scripts aside. There was no need for them. We had our lines down and I don't think we'll have any trouble with the scenes for the play.

After several minutes of going through lines, it came to the part where we were suppose to kiss. We leaned in slowly and my eyes slowly shut, as did his. When I could just feel his breath on my lips, Mrs. Joanna shouted, "Stop!"

We jumped apart and looked at her questioningly. What the heck is wrong with this lady? First she wants us to kiss and now she doesn't. What?

"I changed my mind. I want to save all of the energy for tomorrow night! Just continue going over your lines," She said and motioned for us to continue. Okay, so I don't get to kiss Derek. Yet. That'll change probably before we even get home this afternoon.

Derek and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We continued the practice and I tried to push the fact that in about 24 hours I would be standing up on stage in front of a lot of people. A lot of people that would be watching my every move. Then, I thought back again to how Derek would be with me through the whole thing.

Even if he wasn't up on stage with me during the whole play, he would be about 20 feet away. And that, I could deal with.

Mrs. Joanna dismissed us and wished us good luck at the end of practice. Derek and I smiled at each other and walked out of the auditorium and to the parking lot. We walked silently to the car and hopped in. Derek stucked the key into the ignition and started the car.

Derek pulled out of the parking lot and immediately his hand found mine. I looked at him and smiled brightly. He returned with a smile as well and my heart leaped. He hardly ever really smiled and I loved it when he did. He was gorgeous. Yes, gorgeous.

He slowed down a little and leaned over and kissed me on the lips. He leaned back and went back to driving. I smiled even more, if that was even possible at this point, and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and continued driving, stroking the backside of my hand with his thumb.

We reached the house soon enough and unfortunately let our hands seperate. We hopped up and went inside. My mom turned to me when we entered and smiled.

"Hey, kids. How was your day? And how was practice. You know, I just can't wait to see the play tomorrow. You guys will do great!" She said joyfully.

"Hey, mom. I had a good day. I got my history test back, 97 A. And practice went well. I'm a little nervous about tomorrow," I said, fidgeting with my hands.

"A little nervous? Casey, you're always nervous. You're always basically a nervous wreck and now, all of a sudden, you're just a _little_ nervous?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I think I'm slowly getting over my nervousness," I said, nodding reassuringly. She continued to look at me suspiciously and then just shrugged it off.

"Okay, honey, whatever you say."

I smiled at her, then walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I opened my bedroom door to see Derek there waiting for me. I slyly smiled at him and he smirked back. I closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed next to him. He grabbed my hand.

"So, Mrs. Joanna didn't want us to kiss today," He said.

"Yep," I nodded at him.

"I swear that woman has lost her sanity working in the theatre department," He said, shaking his head and chuckling. I laughed along with him.

"I think you're right."

"What?" He looked at me in surprise.

"I think you're right," I said and shrugged.

"Wow, have I ever even heard you say that before?" He asked, still surprised.

"Derek, I think you have," I said, nodding at him.

"Oh, well, I like it when you say that."

"You like it when _anyone_ says that." I rolled my eyes.

"Nope, just you," He said, smiling down at me. I shoved him a little.

"Stop being so darn cute," I huffed.

"Gasp, Casey McDonald calling me cute? It's the apocolypse," He said in mock-horror.

"Oh, whatever, Derek," I rolled my eyes again. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So, are you ready for the show tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think, are you?"

"Psssh, of course I am, I'm The Derek Venturi," He said, trying to pop his collar with one hand. He failed and I laughed.

"You have a big head and a big ego," I said, shoving him.

"You gave me my big head and ego. You said I was darn cute," He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Yeah, whatever, Derek," I sighed. I actually don't think I'm ready for the play. Maybe, I'll totally screw things up.

Derek turned my face to his and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back. We fell back onto my bed, me on top. His hands trailed along my back and mine did the same on his chest. Our tongues searched each others mouths. We finally leaned apart for air, staring at each other while panting heavily.

--

Wow, there was a lot of talking in this chapter and not much kissing. O.o interesting. Okay, this story will be ending soon. -cries- Please review. I appreciate it greatly!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay!! Wow, people, I put this up and all of a sudden, BAM! A billion reviews. Okay, maybe not a billion, but a lot. I got more reviews from this chapter out of all of the chapters. Thank you soooo much. I'm thinking of making this the next to last chapter or something, if I don't move too fast and just throw everything into this chapter. I'm thinking (only thinking, people!!) of writing a sequel. I'm not sure! I might just put in an epilogue instead, but who knows?! Well, I feel like crying because the story is going to be ending extremely soon. If I don't do a sequel, I'm thinking of just writing another story. My leg has been itching to write a futurefic and I might give it a shot. Might. Well, enough of my future plans, read and review!

Also, the OOCness is for story purposes, sorry. And this chapter is pretty short.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Life with Derek or Romeo and Juliet. Oh, well, I _do_ own this plot! Yay!

--

I woke up Friday morning in a cold sweat. This was it. I was getting up on a stage in front of a lot of people that I know and did not know. If I messed up, this could very well haunt me for the rest of my life. Yeah, even the thought of Derek couldn't calm me right now. I was in a panic. I took deep breaths and got ready for school, telling myself the whole time, "Come on, Casey. You can do this. You. Can. Do. This. Just concentrate and everything will go fine."

On the drive to school, Derek held my hand, squeezing it a couple of times to reassure me that I'll do just fine. He could read my expression and know that I was in panic. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes and kept on encouraging myself. This was the day.

At my locker, Emily also saw my expression and rubbed my arm reassuringly. I started freaking out.

"Emily, what if I completely screw up? Then, what? The whole school will know and they'll laugh at me!" I was close to tears.

"Okay, Casey. Just calm down. Breath in and out," She said, while demonstrating the breathing. Sucking in air really fast and letting it out really fast.

"Emily, I'm not going into labor. There's no need for that kind of breathing," I said and took a deep breath. She stopped her labor breathing and went back to normal breathing.

"Oh, well, I was just trying to help," She said.

"I know, Em, I know. I just need to keep taking deep breaths," I said, taking in a deep breath afterwards and letting it out through my mouth. I smiled at her, "Okay, I think I'm going to be okay," I paused and continued, "I think."

"You'll do great, Case. You always do."

"Okay," I nodded and headed to class.

During each class, I barely paid attention. I worried about the show and several people brought it up, telling me good luck. I just smiled and nodded to each of them and hoped that their luck really did happen.

I took deep breaths as I entered the last class of the day. Only a couple of hours until I would be up on the auditorium stage. No big deal, right? Right? Right?! Okay, I'm sure I'll do fine. I know all of my lines perfectly. There is no way I can forget them. I hope.

The bell rang and I walked slowly to the door. Just go home, Case, and drop of stuff, eat, and come back here. You can do it. I continued to walk slowly to the car once I was outside. Derek was waiting (patiently to much of my surprise) in the car for me. I slowly got into the car and closed my eyes once my butt hit the seat.

Maybe Emily was right. Maybe that breathing did work. I started doing the breathing that Emily had done earlier and Derek shot me a weird look.

"Umm, Case? Are you alright? I didn't, umm, know you were pregnant or anything. You don't look it, if that makes it any better. Would you like me to drive you to the hospital? I'll call your mom and my dad," Derek said and I shot him an evil glare, stopping my labor breathing and returing to the normal breathing.

"I was just trying to breathe. I'm not going into labor and I've never been pregnant, Derek," I continued to glare and he smiled a little.

"Okay, Casey. Just making sure," And with that he started the car, pulled out of the parking lot and grabbed my hand and squeazed it reassuringly.

He kept encouraging me all the way home, saying things like, "There's no need to worry, Case." And, "Casey, you'll do fine. We'll do fine. Just calm down." And, "Breathe in and out, Casey. You're going to nail this."

I continued my deep breathing as we stepped into the house. My mother looked up at me and saw the worried expression on my face. She rushed over and hugged me.

"You'll do fine, Casey. Just keep up that deep breathing that I see you are doing and you'll do amazingly," She said and smiled reassuringly. I nodded my head at her and hurried up the stairs. I threw my stuff down and changed into my black dress I would be wearing at the after party, if it went well, that is. and ran back down.

Derek was already there in a blue, button-up shirt, black slacks, and shiny black shoes, his hair still the same as always. Mom had made an early dinner and everyone was at the table, waiting on me. I took my usual seat, still taking deep breaths. I was feeling a little clamer. I think I'm going to good.

We amazingly ate in silence. Once dinner was done, we piled into the car and drove down to the school. I could tell it was killing Derek not to say or do something that would reassure me that I would do fine. I shot him a glance of understanding and he looked at me in a sad way. I smiled a little and so did he.

We reached the school and directed Mom, George, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti in the direction of where they should be seated and Derek and I went backstage to get ready for the show.

Once everyone that would be in the play was ready, Mrs. Joanna called us to her. She smiled at all of us.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You're going to do great! I want everyone to take one big, deep breath and then we are going to start, okay?" She said. We all nodded at her and she motioned for Jason Hughes (the chorus) to go out onto the stage to say the prologue.

He started speaking his lines and I must say, he is an amazing narrator. He did great and his voice seemed like it was made for narrating. Almost like Morgan Freeman. That guy was an amazing narrator. He made March of the Penguins what it is. If it was me narrating, I wouldn't be able to do it as well.

I would sit there and say, "And, there's the father penguin sitting on the egg as the mother penguin goes and gets food. Yep. He's, umm, very protective. Oh, and look now, all of the penguins are...marching? Yeah, march, march, march. Oh, no! The baby penguin died. Can't the father watch the egg when the mother is gone? Oh, come on!"

I snapped back to reality when Jason stepped off and the two guys who were playing Sampson and Gregory stepped on. I started taking deep breaths again. I wouldn't be on stage until Act I, Scene III. I shouldn't worry too much.

I watched Derek step out onto the stage at the moments he was suppose to and he recited his lines perfectly. He had done such a great job. It was truely amazing how good of an actor he was. I was really surprised.

The first two scenes seemed to fly by and I realized that I would be walking on to the stage in a matter of seconds. When, the person playing the nurse said, "What, Juliet!" I stepped onto the stage, being faced by lots of people.

I called out my lines, "How now, who calls?"

--

Well, I'm happy to say that I didn't move too fast through this chapter, but I think my next chapter will be the last. -cries- Well, please, please, please review! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay!! So, I officially feel like crying. This is the last chapter and I'm sad that I'm done with writing it. I'll try to make it extra long for you guys to enjoy. I'll definitely put in a little scene -wink wink- It's nearly 3 am and this is time that I am most inspired, so I hope this inspiration doesn't go to waste and I hope you guys love this chapter! I really love you guys! Read on -snif snif- for the last time of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or Romeo and Juliet.

--

Everything in the play was going great. We had made the audience laugh, cry, gasp. I was totally amazed by my performance and everyone else's performance. I just wanted to clap and dance around because we were doing so great. But, of course, I couldn't exactly do that at the moment. I was a little tied up in a scene. The last scene to be exact. Yeah, we made it that far. And the other kisses before went smoothly. We amazingly didn't get carried away or anything.

And now Derek (Romeo, of course) had just 'killed' Tinker (Tinker amazingly got the role of Paris and he played the part very well). I would be out soon for our final kiss and our deaths. That sounded absolutely lovely, huh? 'Our final kiss and our deaths', great.

It would work out perfectly and we would be applauded, handed roses, asked to star in a new Romeo and Juliet movie. I could see it all happening right now. Well, maybe the staring in a new Romeo and Juliet movie is a little over the top. Okay, so it was way, way, way of the top, but everything else could happen, right? Right.

Well, I was lying on my 'bed' that was inside my 'tomb'. Derek hovered over me, looking as perfect as he always did, and spoke some of Romeo's last lines, "And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargaining to engrossing death."

Derek leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I know it wasn't suppose to be a big, long kiss or anything you'd see in...I don't know, Sixteen Candles or Pretty in Pink, but something came over then, I'm not sure what, but it took over, like, well, like something that takes over things really fast.

I reached out and gripped his head, wanting it to stay right where it currently was and I deepened the kiss. I heard far off gasps that must have came from the audience. Derek grabbed at my hips and clothing and climbed on top of me on the 'bed'.

I was surprised that this makeshift bed could handle our combined weight. I was waiting for the moment it would break and Derek and I would come crashing down onto the nice wood floors of the stage.

We continued kissing and there was silence all around us. I'm guessing that we traumitized everyone in the audience. I wouldn't be surprised if people had to be rushed to the hospital because of so much shock. I know, big change, big change.

Fighting one day, kissing in janitor's closet the next, then yelling our feelings to each other later that same day, then start making out on the makeshift bed in the middle of the Romeo and Juliet play. Oh, the love-hate relationship that we share. Lots of hate, lots of love. Most people just see the hate, I think.

Fortunately, the bed didn't break underneath us, but Derek and I rolled off of the bed and on the stage floor in front of the bed, kissing for the whole audience to see and gasp. This must have been better than the play. To me, it sure was better than the play. But, that's just me.

We struggled to pin each other down, rolling over each attempt, continuing with our rapid kissing. We kissed and rolled and rolled and kissed. We ended up rolling and kissing our way right off the stage completely and onto the hard, cold, linoleum floor of the auditorium.

This made us pull apart from each other, panting rapidly from the heavy, heated kissing we just exchanged. We stared at each other for quite some time. Then, hearing Emily shout, "I knew it!" we jumped up and pulled away as fast as we could, looking at the stunned audience sheepishly, a blush flushing my face and probably flushing Derek's face as well.

I looked over at where our family was sitting. George's eyes and mouth were wide open. I think I could see his tonsils. Nora had her hands covering her face partially, shaking her head. Edwin and Lizzie both had there eyebrows raised and were smirking. Marti had a look of joy plastered to her adorable, little face.

From my right, I could hear Sam lean over to Ralph and say, "Told ya so. That's 15 bucks. Cough it up."

Mrs. Joanna came out from the side of the stage dramatically. She wailed, "My play! It's ruined! My play is ruined! Oh, no!" She sobbed and continued repeating those words. Soon, I couldn't even figure out if she was saying the same thing; her sobbing had caused a disturbance in the words, jumbling them all up.

About half of the people in the audience who were students had their mouths wide open in shock. The other half, however, looked at us as if they had suspected it. Which, with hearing the news of the janitor's closet, they probably did have suspicions still, even if the questioning did stop.

Derek and I glanced at each other and quickly back to the crowd. So, whether we liked it or not, people knew. Man, did people know, now. I shifted from one foot to the other nervously, trying to drown out the whispering and Mrs. Joanna's constant wailing.

Some random person in the audience stood up and started clapping rather loudly, a big smile planted on her face. She looked like she was in tears or about to be in tears, anyways. A few people turned towards the person like she was crazy, while a few other people smiled, stood up, and joined in the clapping.

My eyebrows pulled together. Why were they clapping? We had just totally ruined the whole entire play and I don't think this would be something that people could just forget about. I can imagine what high school reunions were going to be like.

"So, Casey, I remember that play that Derek and you totally screwed up. Are you guys still together?" Some random person would say and I would just nod, smiling, then answer in whatever way.

Then, another random person would say to me, "Man, I laugh everytime I remember screwed up moments from high school. I immediately think of what happened at the play between you and Derek. By the way, are you two still dating?" I can imagine that happening in 10 years from now. It will happen, I bet.

Soon enough, nearly everyone in the auditorium was up on their feet, clapping and smiling their pretty, little heads off. These people included my family and friends. I was so shocked. What is going on?

Mrs. Joanna stopped her blubbering and took on the same confused look as Derek and I. Derek and I glanced over at each other and he shrugged at me, turning back to the crowd. I did the same. Odd people these days.

Mrs. Joanna called us on stage and each other cast members came out. She instructed us to bow and we did, smiling confusedly at the still clapping, still smiling audience. Maybe everyone's just gone a little nuts.

The curtain was pulled and it covered us. We stepped away and several people looked at Derek and I with raised eyebrows, shaking their heads slightly. I flushed once again and rubbed my arms, trying to get my hairs to stop standing on end.

Mrs. Joanna congradulated us awkwardly and then said goodbye to us, signally us to get the heck out of there. Derek and I walked relunctantly to the family, staring at the ground the entire way. Once, we reached them, their eyebrows shot up at us questioningly.

I avoided everyone's eyes, looking at every little thing except them. I looked up in surprise when they all burst out laughing, doubling over slightly and shaking their heads at us. I looked at them in confusion.

Yeah, they've lost it. They've officially lost it. They turned around and started heading outside to, what I guessed, the car. I looked Derek who just shrugged, obviously just as confused as I was. We followed them out and saw they were heading to the car.

We piled into the car, Derek and I still shooting confused expression to everyone in the car. They were all still chuckling a bit. I noticed that George looked in the rear view mirror several times, glancing between Derek and I several times before turning back to the road, waiting about 2 minutes, and then repeating the cycle.

Derek took my hand in his about halfway home and I shot him terrified looks. He just shrugged at me in a 'what the heck, it clearly doesn't matter anymore' kind of way. I smiled a little and noticed that George was now staring at our joined hands through the rear view mirror.

We reached the house and headed inside, hanging our coats on the rack and awkwardly going and sitting on the couch. We sat in silence for several minutes. Nora and George put up the other kids and came back to where we were.

"So," Derek said awkwardly.

"How about we never speak about it, okay? Just pretend that it's completely and utterly normal to us?" Nora said, smiling a litte. We all nodded furiously.

"Okay, well, umm, you guys did great with the play. Umm, good night," George said, still feeling awkward, and pulled Nora with him to their basement bedroom. Derek and I sat there for a couple minutes before heading upstairs and to our rooms.

I followed Derek inside his room, closing the door behind me. Derek turned and faced me, smirking. Oh, gosh, what now?

"I believe you owe me a hundred dollars," He said and I huffed in return. I stood there staring at him and then a smirk crept onto my face.

"Actually, the deal was if you could make it all the way through the play. Seeing that we didn't, you lose. You owe me a hundred dollars," I said, my smirk growing bigger on my face. His smirked dropped and he moaned.

"Do I have to pay you a hundred dollars?" He whined.

"No, but that doesn't mean you get out of this with doing nothing."

"What do I have to do?" He asked, looking a little down.

"What do you think? Kiss me, you fool!" I said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me, my lips immediately crashing into his. He pulled me close to him by circling his arms around my waist. My hands moved from his shirt to his neck.

Derek backed up slowly and sat on his bed, me sitting comfortably on top of him, deepening the kiss. I pulled away abruptly, smiling down at him. He looked up at me in a half sad, half confused sort of way.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked as I got off of him.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," I smirked. "Besides, it's getting late."

"Oh," He said, looking a little disappointed. I leaned down and kissed him quickly on the lips and turned away, heading towards his door. I pulled the door open and stopped, turning to him, smiling.

"Good night, you fool," I said.

"Good night, Spacey," He said.

"It's Casey."

"Right."

I turned and left, closing the door behind me. I sighed once I was outside and leaned against the door. Wasn't he just so perfect? Even if he did call me Spacey.

Suddenly, the door opened from behind me and I fell against the person who had opened the door: Derek. I looked up and saw him staring down at me, looking confused as I was still there.

"Why are you still here?" He asked me.

"Why aren't you going to sleep?" I asked, confused.

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well, good night," I said, kissing him on the cheek and walking to my bedroom.

"Good night, Casey," He said, smiling. I smiled back at him before I walked into my bedroom, collapsed on my bed, and stared at my ceiling.

--

Well, I'm terrible with endings, but I tried my best. And I know it's not as long as I really wanted it to be, but I can't seem to make it any longer without it being really, really boring. I'm so glad everyone liked this story so much. Please review your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you so much!


End file.
